ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Frost (Ben 10)
Jack Overland Frost 'is an immortal supernatural and one of the notable allies of Ben's Team. He made his first appearance in Alien Force as an enemy in his first three appearances, but later revealed that he just need the Omnitrix to save his world. Appearance Jack is a Guardian. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Jack is a tall, yet muscular teenager who wears a blue hoodie with snow drops, brown ripped jeans, and is bare foot. He has blue yes, white hair, and always brings his Magic Staff. In Omniverse, nothing changed to Jack but has a lighter body. 'Polarbite Polarbite is a turquoise-colored bat, with lavender torso, wings and tail, black eyes with red iris, lavender eyelids, white fangs, and six white sharp toenails. 'Shiverslime' Shiverslime is a turquoise-colored slug, with white torso, black eyes, white hair, and multiple white spots. 'Spincicle' Spincicle is a turquoise-colored spider, with white torso, eight black eyes, eight turquoise-colored legs with white "toes", and white fangs. 'Freezerbee' Freezerbee is a turquoise-colored bee, with violet thorax, gray wings, two red eyes, turquoise body with white "lines", six white legs with turquoise spots at the end, two violet antennaes, and a white stinger. 'Frostbite' Frostbite is a turquoise-colored snake, with a long body, black eyes with red iris, and white fangs. 'Tundravine' Tundravine is a turquoise-colored plant, with violet spots and lips, white teeth, lavender flower on its back, and a violet stem with white spikes. 'Hailswine' Hailswine is an anthropomorphic turquoise-colored hog. Hailswine wears a dark blue shirt and loincloth. He has a violet hair on his head and legs, violet beard, black eyes with red iris, white teeth and horns, black pair of gloves, two turquoise "shoes", violet spots, and carries a razor-sharp blade. 'Freezefur' Freezefur is an anthropomorphic dark blue-green sheep. He has a gray wool with multiple ice spikes, black eyes with eyelids, and yellow teeth. He wears a brown belt, violet loincloth, violet pants with brown ropes tied to it, a pair of blue ribbons, and a pair of brown gloves. He also carries a white shield with violet sideplate and has multiple ice spikes. 'Frostfeather' Frostfeather is an anthropomorphic turquoise-colored hen. He has violet feathers on his neck down to his torso, and white feathers on his stomach. He wears black pants, a violet fabric tied on his white beak with a yellow horn, and a pair of white fabrics tied to his legs. He has gray tail feathers, violet and black eyes with red iris, and wears a brown quiver. He also carries a beige-colored bow. 'Glacier Goat' Glacier Goat is an anthropomorphic turquoise-colored goat. He has a violet hair, nose, and white teeth. He has two tall horns and one small horn on his forehead. He wears black pants, a pair of black fabrics tied on his forearm to his hand, and another one on his torso resembling an X. He has a sharp tail, and carries a gray double axe with a brown handle. 'Slushduck' Slushduck is an anthropomorphic lavender-colored gander. Like his other counterparts, he has a black eye with red iris. Slushduck has turquoise-colored feathers for his wings, back, tail, eyelids, toenails, and "hairs". He has a sky blue colored beak, legs, and feet. He also wears a gray slingbag and turquoise-colored spikes on his chin. 'Cryosteer' Cryosteer is an anthropomorphic dark blue-colored bull. He has turquoise fur all over his body. He wears ripped white pants with a violet fabric used as a belt. Cryosteer has a pair of white horns and multiple violet spots on his body. He also carries violet mace with white spikes and a gray handle. 'Crystalcalf' Crystalcalf is an anthropomorphic white cow. He has turquoise hairs on his body and has a light blue torso. He wears a lavender skirt made of fabric with a skull, and a black necklace with lavender beads and another skull. He has a pair of lavender horns and wears a pair of turquoise-colored boots. He also wears white two earings on both of his ears and has his nose pierced. Crystalcalf carries a white trident with lavender fabric similar to his skirt with a similar skull. It has a blue-green handle with gray stripes. 'Jackfrost' Jackfrost, a pun on his real name, is an anthropomorphic turquoise-colored donkey. Just like most of his counterparts, Jackfrost has a violet-colored fur on his body. He has a long red tounge. He wears blue pants and a pair of white gloves. He also wears a pair of white "balls" with white spikes, and a belt on his neck. Jackfrost carries a pair of black mallet with silver plates at the side. 'Ice Dragon' Ice Dragon is a turquoise-colored dragon, with multiple violet parts on his body, including lips, tail, and wings. Personality Jack is a very laid back man and easygoing, showing no shock or surprise from almost anything, only responding "tss" whenever something shocking or dangerous thing happened. In surprising, perilous and unexpected situations, he is apparently never shocked (except when Ben was surprisingly attacked Kevin in Ultimate Alien). He is also completely calm and cool-headed, even in tense situations, such as when Swampfire easily turns into a normal being after Jack turned him into an ice, or when Vilgax appeared. During in fights and battles, Jack rarely laughs or even smile, except if he considers his opponent "weakling". Even in moments that are particularly tough and would warrant sadness, Jack chooses to maintain a quiet solemnity rather than outwardly express his emotions. Despite this, Jack has a very kind heart, shown as he was willing to risk his life for the sake of a girl he did not know shortly after his introduction to Ben's Team. History 'Ben 10: Alien Force' Main Article: Jack Frost (Ben 10)/Alien Force 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Main Article: Jack Frost (Ben 10)/Ultimate Alien 'Ben 10 Omniverse' Main Article: Jack Frost (Ben 10/Omniverse Powers and abilities As a Guardian (which are revealed to be the third strongest species in the universe), Jack has lots of advantages than any other species. Jack possessed great hand-to-hand combat after years of fighting various enemies. He seems to be very good at fighting enemies whether armed or unarmed, as this was shown when he easily defeated 69 Forever Knights in one fight. He was also quite agile, being able to easily dodge Gwen's Mana attacks, and easily escaping Vilgax by jumping in a zig zag pattern after losing to him. He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting, karate, and even wrestling. Jack is very smart and can easily think and remember several things in a few seconds. Jack is also a cross dominant. 'Natural Powers' Jack has the ability to control, create, and become ice. He can create enough ice to cover a sea or several square miles of ocean whithin mere seconds. He was even able to freeze a tsunami, and stop a hurricane by freezing the clouds and the water inside it. In battle, he uses his ice powers to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by using his staff or by kicking them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms. He is capable of turning himself into ice and shattering himself to escape life-threatening moment, when he is cornered, or when he is trapped, and is able to reform himself. Jack also has extreme amounts of resistance towards cold. His powers are so powerful to turn an entire island into a frozen wasteland. Jack can turn into numerous animals that are enchanted with elemental ice. There are thirteen types of these: bats, spiders, bees, plants (despite not being an animal), hog, sheep, hen, goat, gander, bull, cow, donkey, and even a dragon. In his Polarbite form: Polarbite can fly at super speeds, and is even able to survive and fly through space. Polarbite can use his fangs to bite people or things, and anything that he bites will turn into an ice. In his Shiverslime form: Shiverslime is indestructible, and despite being a slug, was able to move fast with ease. Also, Shiverslime leaves an ice trail on anything that he crawls into. Shiverslime was able to crawl in both vertical and horizontal platforms. In his Spincicle form: Spincicle Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Anti-Heroes